A person like Ore-sama
by Cookie-Fairy-Narnia
Summary: Fujishima Hikari has always loved horses and hated those who like to show offs- Atobe Keigo is no exception, as Hikari has hated him since her first day at Hyotei! When Atobe notices her, he finds her lack of interest in him interesting, but will opposites attract? Rated T for minor strong language. Atobe x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters.**

Chapter one: Repulsed

Within Japan was a school named Hyotei. Hyotei has and always will be a school for the elite. Whether wealthy or academically advance, or both, only those with superb talents made it into this school.  
Within this school was Atobe Keigo, son of one of the richest families in Japan, and the peak of most girls' interests. Girls fawning over Atobe were a daily occurrence; even his maids went the extra mile to make him happy.

Then there was Fujishima Hikari. Like Atobe she was born into a wealthy family, and she also went to Hyotei. Although, unlike most rich people Hikari wasn't too bothered about her money, or about social status, or going to a high-class school. Horses, she found were more than enough. Obviously, having money was rather helpful when owning several horses. Yet, there was one thing Hikari didn't know of; romance.

"Hikari-chan, hurry up or you'll miss the best bit!" A high pitch girl squealed. Hikari sighed, shoving her dark brown hair into a loose ponytail.  
"Why do we have to watch this? It's just tennis." Hikari sighed, annoyed at her friends obsession with Atobe Keigo. However, the majority of the school's female population had an obsession with him, so it was 'common.'  
Hikari was about to enter, but dropped her lunch on the floor. She was going to pick it up, when someone did it for her. Looking up, Hikari saw Atobe Keigo, grinning somewhat.  
"Thank you." Hikari decide that using mannerisms would be a good idea, unless she wanted the entire female population to hate her guts.

"Ore-sama's time is precious Neko-chan, you should be much more thankful." Atobe looked that at Hikari's green eyes, rather confused. Why wasn't this girl blushing at mad? Why did she look like she wanted to punch him in the face?  
"I already said thank you, why should I be more thankful? And who the hell are you calling 'neko-chan'? My name is Fujishima Hikari, not 'neko-chan.' Atobe-san, I'm really thankful for you helping me out, but being more thankful would be pointless." Hikari tried to hold her rage within her, although she felt that pent up anger would explode at any moment. She sighed, frustrated. Atobe looked even more annoyed at the '-san' honorific she used after his name.

"Hikari-chan, hurry up! You'll be l-"Her friend stopped mid-sentence, shocked at why Atobe Keigo was stood in front of them.  
"Yeah Mizuki-chan I'll be right there. Atobe-san was nice enough to help pick up my books, like a gentleman." Hikari smiled, quite proud of her skill with words. Mizuki went bright red, imaging her Atobe-sama acting noble.

Hikari walked off smiling. "Atobe-san, good luck with your matches, I hope they're fun to watch!" Hikari sounded rather sarcastic, annoying both Mizuki and Atobe simultaneously. Atobe then had no choice but to leave, as he had to sign in. Hikari and Mizuki also went to the spectators seats, which were far away, as many fangirls had already taken their places. Atobe was playing last, like always.

The matches dragged on, until it was Atobe's turn to shine. The crowd cheered the Hyotei chant, although Hikari thought it would be better to save her voice for other things. Mizuki, on the other hand was yelling the chant at the top of her voice.

About two hours later, it had finished. Everyone cheered at Hyotei's victory, and Hikari smiled at Mizuki's reaction- she looked like she was going to cry with happiness. Hikari didn't mind watching tennis matches; they were quite interesting, although the fangirls reactions were more entertaining. Any injury would result in girls crying, and the boys cheering louder than ever. Everything they did was seen. After all, they were loved by the crowd.  
Atobe was especially skilled at controlling the crowd; just a click of his finger then there would be silence. They were similar to well trained puppies.

As everyone left, Hikari and Mizuki went on their way also.  
"Mizuki-chan, want to get something to eat?" Hikari smiled, yet her stomach was screaming for some food. Mizuki nodded, ready to eat some food.

Surprisingly, they didn't go to some immaculate 5 star restaurant, or a private chef. Instead, they went to WcDonalds. WcDonalds was a place for 'commoners' like Mizuki. Mizuki was an honor student, making her school life easy- yet lonely.

"What do you want to get?" Mizuki asked. Hikari wondered for a while, but decide on 'the usual.'  
"I think I'll get a hamburger." Hikari smiled, although she was feeling queasy- she needed food.  
"Okay, it's on me so get some seats." Mizuki grinned, she always seemed happy being able to pay for something. Hikari nodded, knowing that she'd pay her back.

They sat down with their food, their stomachs starved. "I'm **so **jealous of you; Atobe-sama helped you out." Mizuki looked at Hikari who wasn't smiling or anything alike, just eating.  
"Is that really a big deal to you? I dropped something and he picked it up- he even had the nerve to say I that I should be more grateful. He's annoying; I really don't know what you see in him." Hikari smiled, trying to ease the mood. Mizuki looked down at her food, frowning. She then picked up her food and left. Hikari sighed; after all she had just offended her friend- again. Although, following her would be pointless. 'Mizuki-chan, don't let your emotions be toyed with by Atobe Keigo.' Hikari thought to herself, her thought sincere.

* * *

The next day…

Hikari woke up to see the usual, people waiting. They'd have to wait forever if they wanted her to ask for something.  
"Good morning, Fujishima-sama." They all bowed courteously, like every morning.  
"Morning, please just call me Hikari-chan, or Fujishima-san. There's no need for the '-sama'" Hikari hated mornings. She got dressed in her riding equipment, annoyed.

"Is everything ready?" Hikari asked, smiling. They all nodded, making her smile even more genuine.

Meanwhile…

"Atobe-sama, is there something bothering you?" One of the maids asked, rather concerned. Atobe sat up from his bed, still in a foul mood.  
"Find out about the Fujishima family, and specifically their daughter. Ore-sama thinks that neko-chan should learn her place." The maid nodded, leaving to follow Atobe's orders.

Hikari had a lot trouble ahead of her- the 'king of Hyotei' was about to make her learn her place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Annoyed

The sky was dull, the dark grey making it seem even gloomier. However, there was something even more depressed: Fujishima Hikari. She had to combat the evil glares of high-class people in her class, since her friend was a 'commoner.' Yet, she also had to fight evil glares from Rin Mizuki, her 'commoner' friend who was still holding a grudge at Hikari's hate for Atobe Keigo. Hikari found that being in a different class than Atobe Keigo was a blessing in disguise, and just didn't see the appeal in an obnoxious person like Atobe.

At lunch Atobe entered Hikari's classroom and sat on her desk while she was away. Of course, most girls would over the moon this, and would probably pass out from shock- however, Hikari was less than pleased. She was annoyed more than anything.

"Please could you get the hell off of my desk?" Hikari smiled, trying to make her words less vicious. It didn't work. People weren't staring, yet Hikari was well aware that they were judging her.

"Is that any way to speak to Ore-sama, neko-chan? Ore-sama even went out of his way to see you." Atobe smiled his 'I'm the most popular guy in the universe' smile, making Hikari cringe.  
"My name is Fujishima Hikari, not 'Neko-chan.' this isn't your classroom, please leave." Hikari was losing her patience with him. Atobe looked at her, annoyed yet entertained. Hikari sincerely looked like she wanted to punch him, unlike most girls- she was off limits. Atobe stood up, and left, passing Taki Haginosuke on the way out.

Lessons then continued until lunch arrived.

The homeroom teacher asked Hikari to step outside the classroom, causing her to have to get up out of her ever so comfy seat.

"You've been moved, your class is now 3-A." The homeroom teacher informed. Hikari looked at the homeroom teacher, his bald head seeming rather shiny. 'Why now?' Hikari wondered, walking down the corridor. She entered the room, to see something she didn't want to.

Atobe Keigo was her new classmate. Hikari stood rather still, annoyed at her new situation.

She was ushered in by a female teacher who looked quite happy.  
"I'm Fujishima Hikari, it's nice to meet you." Hikari tried to smile, yet she couldn't let herself. The class looked at her, judging her in depth. Her hair, for once, was down- her natural curls past her shoulders in length.

"We'll be having a slight seating plan change to accommodate Fujishima-sans arrival."

Then the seats were chosen, by random of course, yet somehow Atobe got no.1. Hikari looked at where her new seat was. She sighed, she was next to Atobe. 'Why can't my luck be better?' Hikari wondered, taking her seat.

She stared at Atobe, making everyone amazed at her guts. No one stared at Atobe, unless they wanted to be removed from school, or bullied by his fanclub. Atobe looked at her too, grinning slightly.

"What's the matter, Neko-chan? Is Ore-sama that amazing that you can't help but stare?" Atobe grinned, happy at Hikari's reaction.

"No, actually I was thinking that you're rather disappointing in the flesh. Atobe-san, you'd think that someone of your academic level would be able to remember someone's name after I explicitly told you 'my name is Fujishima Hikari not Neko-chan.'" Hikari sighed, although she was in a sarcastic mood.

"Ore-sama has more important things to do than remember names, Neko-chan." Atobe countered.  
Hikari got up, she had snapped. Grabbing the nearest pen- which happened to be marker pen she wrote boldly 'Fujishima Hikari' on Atobe's forehead. Pouting, she left, rather annoyed. Everyone stared, at Hikari, after all, she just had the nerve to deface Atobe's forehead. How dare she? Even Atobe was surprised.

The word spread around school, everyone talked about it. When Mizuki heard of it, she laughed slightly, since her friend was so different. Then she was a bit annoyed. Why wouldn't she be? 'She had the nerve to say that Atobe-sama isn't appealing, and then she transfers into his class and writes on his forehead? Who does she think she is?' Thoughts raced within Mizuki's head as she was reaching boiling point.

"So it's true, someone really had the nerve to write on your head." One of the regulars said, laughing. Atobe clicked his fingers; he was really getting aggravated over one girl. "Kabaji, get me a towel and some water." Atobe ordered.

The rest of the day was rather gloomy for Atobe as marker pen is rather hard to wash off. He also had to go through the trouble of explaining what happened to his butler.

Hikari on the other hand had a slightly less gloomy day. It was actually quite great, she even got to go on a hack*. Although, by the time she got home she had realized her life was over. Hikari had wrote; in marker pen on Atobe Keigo- son of one of the richest families in Japan's head. She had dug her own grave. When she got home several maids greeted her, although they looked solemn.

There she saw a person she that she really didn't want to see, especially in her house. Atobe Keigo was stood, looking up at the artwork inside the room. Most of the furnishings in the entrance were of Hikari during early childhood, and some collectables. The most interesting one would be of Hikari with her twin brother Haru, although he wasn't in the house at the moment. Hikari tensed up, what else would she do with the schools most popular guy observing pictures of her as a child.

"Good evening, Neko-chan." Atobe grinned.

* * *

**A hack is where you exercise a horse out on the trails to avoid getting a horse burned out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Why?

Hikari looked up to see what most would consider 'prince charming' although she really was beginning to think that this prince charming was just an obnoxious tennis player with social status. Which, to be fair was true.

"U-um… Why are you here?" Hikari asked, rather confused at her situation.

"Ore-sama wants an apology." Atobe walked closer towards Hikari, grinning.

"I owe you an apology? I'll apologize once you stop calling me 'Neko-chan' you'd think you'd have learned it by now, considering it was in ink- literally." Hikari was tired, riding was tiresome- Atobe was even more tiresome.  
"Fine, Ore-sama will stop calling you Neko-chan, but you still owe Ore-sama an apology." Atobe must have been tired too, why else would he compromise?  
"I'm sorry that I wrote in my name on your head- in front of an audience- in marker pen- okay, maybe I did a really bad thing… Sorry." Hikari bowed slightly, she was used to apologizing for things.

"Ore-sama won't accept such a feeble attempt of an apology. You must pay Ore-sama back in full." Atobe was annoyed.  
"I'm sorry, could you specify on how you want me to pay you back then. Do you want compensation? Want me to say to the entire world that you're better than me? I'm in no mood to think in general, never mind tolerate your obnoxiousness." Hikari walked up the stairs, which were situated at the back of the room. "Please see Atobe-san out."

The next day was a tiresome one as Hikari had to deal with several different glares. Hikari even wrote them down in a list; just to pass the time. She also decided that writing down the cause would be useful in the future.

The 'you don't deserve to still be here' glare, caused by defacing Atobe Keigo's forehead.

The 'why are you friends with a commoner?' glare, caused by being a friend with an honor student.

The 'you're dead to me' glare, cause by Mizuki fangirling over Atobe, and her overreacting to everything.

Worst of all, the 'You still owe Ore-sama an apology' glare, caused by Atobe still wanting an apology.

Hikari went straight to class because she knew that it'd be more peaceful, and that Atobe had morning practice- so she'd be able to get some peace and quiet. She was wrong. On her way to her classroom she was greeted by two girls, both of which looked orange with foundation.

"Hey, isn't it that annoying girl who wrote on Atobe-sama's head?" One of the girls said, smiling.  
"Yeah, Fujishima Hikari is her name, right?" The other one added.  
"Maybe we should teach her a lesson."

Hikari looked at them, too tired to care. It was actually frustrating having to listen to them. Hikari actually recognized them from a birthday party her parents held for her a couple of years ago. 'If I do anything too rude it'll ruin my family's connection with them. Oh well…" Hikari made her mind up.

"If you think you can teach me a lesson you're a hundred years too early. And if you think your beloved 'king' would approve of such indecent behavior you're wrong." Hikari sounded like any other rich person when she got mad. It wasn't her fault, it was just her upbringing.

The two of them then walked off. Hikari sighed; she then looked behind her to see Taki Haginosuke, looking rather bewildered at the situation.  
"Good morning." Hikari greeted, trying to sound natural. It failed- rather miserably at that. Taki looked at her, still not sure what just happened. "Good morning."

Hikari finally made it to her classroom, but wasn't as early as she would've liked. She only got a mere ten minutes of peace and quiet. Class started, and Hikari already had a headache.

Lessons carried on until it was break. Hikari looked over at Atobe, who looked right back at her.  
"Ore-sama has decided, Neko-chan, in order for you to apologize properly you have to teach Ore-sama something he doesn't already know." Atobe grinned; he thought he had already won.

Hikari sat there, deciding almost instantly. "Okay, I'll teach you horse riding then." Hikari smirked, quite happy at the result. She was almost happy to have some company at the stables. Atobe got a pen out and wrote a number down on a piece of paper.  
"This is Ore-sama's number, don't lose it." Hikari sighed she had no choice but to give Atobe her number, although he already knew where she lived- so in comparison it wasn't that bad.

After school…

Hikari then had quite a large amount of planning to do. She would have to make sure Atobe had the correct equipment, and that there'd be a horse the right size for Atobe- considering the fact that he was tall. Getting her phone out, Hikari sighed.

'Hello,  
You'll need a riding hat (unless you want to break your skull) and suitable clothing, I would wear some boots that you don't mind getting muddy. Apart from that, make sure you get some sleep since you'll be up bright and early. I'll go get you at around 7:00a.m.  
See you tomorrow.'

Clicking the send button seemed like the hardest thing Hikari had to do. After she sent it, she wondered whether or not she had made the right choice. She eventually decided that she was thinking too much, so she went to sleep. Yet, she couldn't help but think that there would be a better way to spend her weekend. Well… Unless everyone spends their weekends with people they don't particularly like.

The next day seemed like every moment was far too long, as Hikari ate her breakfast in silence, not really looking forward to going riding with Atobe. A week ago she would've found the idea ridiculous, but now things had changed. Hikari then left for Atobe's house.

The trip didn't take too long, but traveling seemed to make Hikari even more tired than she already was. "Good morning, Atobe-san." Hikari greeted, attempting to sound awake.  
There stood the 'great' Atobe Keigo, dressed up in riding wear and shoes that looked similar to wellingtons. Hikari laughed quite a bit, finding it hard to breathe.  
"I see you're as 'stunning' as ever." Hikari laughed even more at her own sarcastic comment. Atobe got in the car without saying anything, since anything he said would just fuel her laughter.

Once they arrived Atobe noticed something; there were lots of flies. Atobe had a phobia of arthropods. He knew there'd be flies, yet accepted going to the stables anyway. The feeling of impending doom seemed far to immense here for his liking. As they saw the stables they were looking for, they saw three empty stables all with name plaques with the horses' names on them.

"We'll get stuck in then, shall we?" Hikari smiled, she was going to enjoy this. She handed him a pitch fork, her grin growing. She also moved a mustard yellow wheelbarrow to the entrance of the stable. Atobe looked extremely out of place. His clothing was that of someone who was entering a competition, not someone who was mucking out horses. Hikari, on the other hand was wearing a grey hoody and black jodhpurs with some old muddy wellingtons.

Atobe sighed a few times, but he knew that Hikari wasn't one who'd let someone skip out on manual labor. There was no choice, he had to help out. At this point Hikari was quite happy, after all, she was finding that she could tolerate Atobe a bit more.  
'Mucking out' was quite simple, you leave the clean, put the dirty in a wheelbarrow. It didn't take too long with the two of them both at work.  
Hikari eventually had to get the spare wheel barrows out for when she emptied one of them so Atobe had something to take his mind off the flies.

After they finished mucking out and laying more straw on top to create a thicker bed, they had to get the horses in from the field they were grazing from. There were three horses there: one chestnut pony, a patterned black and white horse and a large grey horse. They all looked rather comfortable grazing in the field. Hikari sighed, telling Atobe to move the wheelbarrow for the stable with the plaque 'Lucy' on the door.

It took a large amount of waiting, but eventually the two of them managed to get the horse, Lucy back to her stable, and also tie up the other two horses so their food can digest before riding.  
"What now?" Atobe asked, considering they had nothing to do for a while. Hikari smiled, she was in quite a good mood.  
"We eat lunch. I'm _starving_." Hikari felt her stomach rumble slightly, although it wasn't life-threatening, so it didn't matter. Before they could have lunch, they would have to wait for the maids to arrive with the lunch.

There was a short period of time where there was a awkward silence, but it was then fueled with questions for one another.

"So you don't hate Ore-sama?" Atobe asked, looking slightly too curious.  
"Well… You're not as bad as I thought before." Hikari smiled genuinely, as she meant her words. Atobe grinned slightly, it was an improvement.

A car pulled up outside the gates, their lunch had arrived. Three maids stepped out, each holding an extravagant picnic basket. The maids were all smiling, all of them thinking of Atobe and Hikari as a couple. The food was laid out and the two of them ate the food happily, whilst discussing several random topics.

"So, how long have you been the team captain for the tennis club?" Hikari asked, quite interested. Atobe stopped eating for a moment to think back.

"Ore-sama became the captain in freshman year, after the previous one pleaded me." Atobe grinned, rather proud of himself.

"I'm gonna tack up, you should finish lunch, I'll be riding first." Hikari skipped off, but came back soon after with a black whip. "I probably won't need it but can you look after it? Please don't wave it around, otherwise you'll spook the horse." She smiled, running off again, but not returning.

Atobe was befuddled. Why did this girl seem to make him smile, laugh, yet make his heart skip beats? He was the great 'king' of Hyotei, so why could a girl like her make him feel so- nervous? He was confused, holding the whip in his hand.

When Hikari came back, she had already happily mounted on her horse.  
"Can you open the gate please?" She asked. Atobe sighed slightly; after all, Hikari seemed to be making him do more and more manual labor. He opened the gate, allowing her in to a sand paddock*. Atobe held the whip firmly in his right hand, annoyed at all the little flies.

From walk to trot, Hikari seemed to love every movement and turn whilst riding. The horse also seemed to enjoy it, but every so often would try to get out of work. Atobe heard a loud buzzing near his feet.  
**BANG! **

The horse reared, sending Hikari flying. The maids, who were still there, watching over then panicked. Atobe lied on the floor, his leg swelling. A dead horsefly next to his right leg.

_Atobe-san…_ Hikari thought to herself, but her voice was not strong enough to reach him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Determined

Hikari opened her eyes, blinking them to try to get some of the sand out. Sitting up, she noticed two things.

Atobe was hurt

Her arm was excruciatingly painful.

'I must've landed on my arm. Damn, it hurts. Atobe-san…' Finally, she remembered what had happened.

Adrenaline kicked in. Getting up, Hikari did what most would consider stupid. She performed a completely selfless act.

Atobe Keigo, the person who caused Hikari and her best friend to drift apart was lying on the floor, in need of help. This person had made her life a living hell; however, she had to help him. Otherwise, she'd regret it.

Hikari decided that doubt would be too time consuming, and adrenaline doesn't last long. She also knew that she'd pass out from pain if she wasn't careful.

'I have about 5 minutes.' Hikari estimated. 5 minutes to change something. 5 minutes to help the person who had turned her life upside down. 5 minutes to take action.

Atobe was conscious, but he seemed to be in shock, as he wasn't looking at her or anything else in particular.  
"Atobe-san, please excuse my behavior." HIkari said, whilst tearing off half of Atobe's trouser leg. It revealed a rather swollen leg, with two stings.  
'One would be from the dead one; the other must've gotten away.' Hikari theorized mentally.

Looking over to the maids, who looked slightly nauseous, Hikari began to order them. "Mizuo-san, please get the first aid kit. Rin-san, please call an ambulance. Kyoko-san, please see to the horses." HIkari's voice was sterner than ever, she had no time for doubt.

They all nodded, as they knew Hikari was determined to help Atobe. One minute later, the first aid kit arrived. Hikari tried to move her arm, but it was no use- she must have dislocated it.  
'Four minutes- I just have to bear with it for four minutes.' Hikari reassured herself, breathing in deeply.  
Using one hand, she squished some cream to numb the sting.  
"I won't be able to do too much apart from ease the pain. Atobe-san, hand in there." Hikari smiled slightly, although she felt the need to cry from the pain.  
'Three minutes.' Hikari counted down in her head. The maids took the horse from the paddock, cooling it off beforehand.

"It'll be okay." One of maids said, putting their hand on Hikari's sore shoulder. Hikari screamed in agony.  
"Fujisama-san?" They asked, confused. Hikari shut her eyes, taking deep breaths. Atobe looked up at her, looking extremely tired. Hikari smiled, trying to show everyone that she was fine, however, she wasn't fine, in fact she felt the desire to sleep increasing by the minute.

Hikari looked down, to see Atobe looking up at her, his face more at ease.

"Hikari-chan…" He whispered. It was the first time he had said her name. Hikari wasn't even sure if it was intentional or not.

'Two minutes.' Hikari counted.

Hikari tried to move her arm, but it didn't work. Then the ambulance arrived, asking several questions.

'One minute. Only one minute.' Hikari sighed, relieved that Atobe would be okay.

"Fujishima-sama's arm, I think she dislocated it." One of the maids said, sounding extremely worried. The paramedic touched her arm, causing her to scream once again.

"It's dislocated yes it is, it's rather serious too." The paramedic said. "Are you all righ-"

'Zero…' Hikari thought, as the world turned black.

Hikari woke up to see a man in distress. This person was wearing the clothes of a hospital patient, and had crutches. Blinking a few times, she finally realized. The person stood before her was Atobe Keigo. He looked rather relieved that she had woken up, as he had a sincere smile on his face.

"Hello…" Hikari murmured, not really sure what else to say. Atobe looked at her, not saying anything.  
"Atobe-san?"

"Why? Why would you go so far for Ore-sama?" Atobe asked. Hikari looked at him then smiled slightly.

"It's obvious, right? I don't want anyone else to get hurt."  
'Anyone else? What or who is she referring to?' Atobe thought, not quite sure what Hikari was referring to.  
"Atobe-san, are you okay? I never got the chance to ask." Hikari smiled, laughing slightly. She sat there, laughing, even though she had chipped several bones in her arm, as well as dislocate her shoulder. Yet, it didn't seem to matter. Atobe laughed slightly, finding her interesting- as always.  
"Oh yeah, do you think me saving you was a good enough apology?" Hikari smiled.

Then Atobe kissed her on the forehead, smiling. "Yes, Hikari-chan, it was the best apology Ore-sama has had yet." They both grinned like idiots, both extremely happy, but HIkari did feel slightly embarrassed.

Hikari then decided that talking about the things she hadn't already specified would be useful; after all, they didn't have anything else to talk about.

"Atobe-san, I don't understand how you cope with everyone watching your every action. If it were me, I'd get extremely annoyed."

"Ore-sama has always been the center of attention, it's only natural." Atobe explained, not really bothered.

"It sounds bothersome. I prefer having a peaceful life, which is surprising considering I've made the majority of the school hate me." Hikari laughed, almost proud at this near impossible feat. "I'm friends- I mean I was friends with an honor student, and I actually talk to you like you're a human being. Even Mizuki-chan hates me." Hikari looked rather gloomy, irritated.

"You're wrong. Ore-sama doesn't hate you, neither does the entire tennis club. Your old class doesn't hate you, apart from that honor student. You should stay away from her." Atobe sounded gentle, yet firm.

"Atobe-san, I think you owe me a bit, after all I did take you to the stables, and helped you out." Hikari smiled, giggling. She was joking, but Atobe took it seriously.  
"Fine. Ore-sama will show you something beautiful, once you fully recover." Atobe left, limping- using his crutches to help his leg.

Little did Hikari know, the 'king' of Hyotei wanted to teach her a lesson. But not like the lesson he had in mind before…

* * *

**If you're confused about why Atobe is on crutches don't worry, it'll be explained in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lies

The breeze was calm as Atobe opened his eyes to see a princess. However, this girl was no princess, she was a normal girl. Fujishima Hikari slept peacefully, with her arm in a neon purple cast. Atobe smiled, happy in a way that Hikari cared- especially since she wasn't one of those 'head-over-heels' fangirls.  
Hikari opened her eyes, to see Atobe using his crutches.

"How's your leg?" Hikari asked, looking extremely worried.

"Ore-sama is fine." Atobe said in a stern tone. "What are you doing in Ore-sama's room?" Atobe sounded calmer and soothing now, he didn't want to see Hikari upset. Hikari, to Atobes surprise, smiled quite happily.  
"I'm here to tell you the good news. I'm going back to school; I'm finally allowed to leave. Oh, and I talked to the doctor, and he said you'd be okay to leave in a couple of days. I'm sure everyone is looking forward to seeing you." HIkari told him, still smiling.

Atobe blinked a few times, almost certain that this was a dream. Why did she care about him, especially since she was supposed to hate him? Why did she ask for him? Atobe was, yet again befuddled at this girl's logic. Hikari, on the other hand was still smiling happily, oblivious.

"If you're fine, why are you on crutches…" Hikari pointed to the set of crutches Atobe was using, looking worried- again.

"They're for my ankle. Ore-sama hurt it when Ore-sama fell from shock." Atobe looked calm and composed, although inside he was feeling extremely smug.

Hikari sighed, exasperated already. "I'm leaving then. I'm going home, finally!" Hikari jumped up and down a few times, cheerful. "I get to see the horses again!" Hikari smiled, walking off.

Atobe smiled slightly, almost happy for her.

Before long, Atobe had other company. The regulars all laughed whilst Atobe told them what had happened. 'Why would they laugh at Ore-sama's injury?' Atobe thought. Little did he know, it was extremely funny. After all, the 'king of Hyotei' was beaten by two horseflies, and a whip.

Atobe eventually caught up with what the tennis club had been doing whilst he was gone, and also got a recap of what was happening on the student council. It did take a while; the regulars didn't stop laughing for a while. They even mentioned some of the girls' reactions to Atobe's injury, which made them all laugh quite a bit.

"One of them protested at our after-school practice since we couldn't tell her what had happened." One of them said, suppressing a laugh. "Shame you didn't have your phones on you."

Atobe nodded in agreement, comparing the fangirl to Hikari.

Meanwhile…

"Hikari-chan, it's been so long!" A light brown haired boy the same age as Hikari said, giving her a bear hug.

"Oi, watch out for the arm." Hikari warned, poking him in the stomach with her arm.  
The boy stood in front of Hikari had Heterochromia, one eye was a pale green, the other being a pale blue. He stood rather, smiling happily.

"But it's been **so **long! Haven't you missed your brother?" The boy, Hikari's brother said, grinning. Hikari laughed slightly, he was being too giddy.

"Of course Haru-kun, I missed you. But, not very much. It was peaceful without you. I even found someone else to go to the stables with, although I doubt they'll be going there again anytime soon." Hikari almost laughed; thinking of Atobe and his obnoxiousness.

Haru pouted, disappointed. "I got you a souvenir~" Haru beamed, holding out a small bag. Hikari took it, slowly taking out the contents. She looked to find a aquamarine necklace.  
"The man who I bought this from said that it brings love, which you could use some help on." Haru grinned, sniggering slightly. Hikari smiled, happy with the gift.

"Thanks~" Hikari then left for upstairs, wanting her warm, comfy bed back.

Once everything had been sorted Hikari was happy and eager to make amends with Mizuki.

The next day…

Hikari woke bright and early- for a change. Unlike most school days, she was actually looking forward to something. She charged out of the door, motivated. Unfortunately there was a limo waiting, Haru grinning half-asleep.

"Hurry up Hikari-chan." Haru ordered, slightly too tired. Hikari smiled, happy that she wouldn't have to walk with her cast.

It didn't take too long to the school by the car; in fact it took only 6 minutes. Haru swayed for the majority of the way, happy and giddy to see his friends again.

Once they arrived, Hikari was reminded of something.

Haru had fangirls. Unfortunately for Hikari, all and any boy with social status, an 'appealing' personality and half-decent looks would be the target for fangirling over. Hikari sighed, although she then noticed something else.

Atobe Keigo was back. He was stood there, with his crutches, being talked to by a hoard of fangirls. The word hoard may be extreme, but it was true. About a dozen of Atobe's fangirls had made a complete circle around Atobe, all saying the same things. 'You're really back!' or 'It's a miracle Atobe-sama!'

Hikari cringed, they were being too obsessive for Hikari's liking, although she tried to pretend she didn't care too much.

Atobe spotted her and grinned. With no other choice, Hikari decided that saving him for a second time wouldn't be too bad. Hikair walked toward him, smiling slightly.

"Morning. Let's go." She said, pulling Atobe's sleeve. Atobe smiled, nodded and left with her, confusing the abundant amount of fangirls.

They then noticed a girl smiling, looking their way, their black hair shining in the sunlight. Mizuki smiled, happy to see her beloved prince back.

"Hikari-chan!" Mizuki said, running to Hikari. Hikari blinked a few times, surprised at several things:  
Mizuki's hair looked considerable longer, due to fake looking extensions; Mizuki's face looked orange, due to what seemed to be an entire bottle of foundation; Mizuki's skirt was extremely short and Mizuki seemed oblivious to the fact that she was supposed to be mad at Hikari.

"Mizuki-chan, it's been forever!" Hikari said as enthusiastically as she could manage. However, Hikari didn't like Mizuki's new look. In fact she hated it. Why did Mizuki have to hide herself under a dollop of foundation, extensions and obscenely short skirts?

"Atobe-sama, welcome back!" Mizuki greeted Atobe, smiling. Atobe smiled a fake grin, hoping that it'd make her go away.

Then Hikari remembered what Atobe said to her 'You should stay away from her.' Why did Atobe dislike Mizuki?

Hikari smiled, oblivious.

Later…

Three girls stood happily near the tennis courts, chatting happily. "Mizuki-chan, you're amazing!" Some girls said to Mizuki, smiling. "You fooled that idiot completely! I bet she doesn't like know like what hit her!" Another squealed.

The regulars walked round, about to begin practice.

"I know, right! Hikari doesn't know that I hate her guts! This way Atobe-sama will acknowledge me." Mizuki said, not noticing something important.

Atobe Keigo was stood behind her, looking displeased.

"Ore-sama will acknowledge you? Ore-sama will never acknowledge someone fake, like you." Atobe seemed furious. He pushed Mizuki against the fence, his face centimeters away from hers. "Stay away from Hikari-chan, or I'll make sure you're removed from school. Quite frankly, Ore-sama doesn't care if you're a tensei or not." Atobe walked off, the other regulars following behind.

"Why! Why do you care about Hikari-chan? She's stupid, and knows nothing about you! Why?" Mizuki shouted, frustrated. "Why do you love her but not me?"

Atobe looked back, still angry with the honor student. However, he was simultaneously confused at her reasoning. Did he love Hikari? Was that what he was feeling?

'Love, huh? Ore-sama is in love?' Atobe thought, pondering the implications. 'Ore-sama is in love… That would make sense.' He concluded.

Of course, the king of Hyotei had been in love before, but had never had felt feelings like the ones he held for Hikari.

"Who knows?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ignored

"For goodness sake!" Hikari yelled at her phone, listening to the same message for the twentieth time.

'I'm afraid the person you are calling is unable to answer your call, or is out of the calling area. Please leave a message after the beep.'

"Mizuki-chan, why won't you answer?" Hikari sounded more worried than anything, but simultaneously was confused. Why was Mizuki acting in such a way?

"Hikari-chan, if you're not careful you'll break your phone." A voice said from the door.

It had been a week since Hikari went back to school, and throughout that time Mizuki hadn't spoken to her. Even now, with Hikari stood on her bedroom's balcony, she didn't answer. At first Hikari thought it was the signal, but after several attempts Hikari what was happening. Mizuki was ignoring her. Worst of all, the time that was normally spent with Mizuki was filled by Atobe and Haru trying to comfort Hikari, which didn't work- at all, if anything it only made things worse. Especially since Haru and Atobe had exchanged numbers, and kept up to date about anything wrong.

Thoughts flooded back from freshman year, when Hikari and Mizuki met.

The sky was grey, the clouds practically signing 'it'll rain later!'

Hikari sat at an oak dresser, brushing her straight hair. 'Today's going be scary!' She thought, excited yet scared. Hikari ran down the stairs and to the car.

"Haru-kun, hurry up!" Hikari shouted. Haru stood at the door, looking tired.

"Why are you so enthusiastic? It's just school. Considering that we're twins, we're really nothing alike."

Hikari smiled, Haru was right- they were nothing alike. Hikari looked forward to school, whilst Haru despised the tedious experience. "Let's get going, otherwise we'll be late."

Once they got there they were both quite amazed.

The school building was massive, being an ancient building prestigious in its own essence. Hikari gasped slightly, yet happy.

They both got out, ready for the opening ceremony.

There were a large amount of students. Some of which looked amazed, others looked bored- already.  
Before long, the time for the top scorer on the entrance exam would have to make a speech to everyone.

"Rin Mizuki, please come forward." The headmaster said. There was no answer.  
"Is she not present? Atobe Keigo please make the opening speech."

Every year, Hyotei- instead of only having one person delivering the speech, would have two. The highest scoring boy and the highest scoring girl would both deliver the speech. However, since Mizuki wasn't present only Atobe gave the speech.

"Ore-sama is now the king of Hyotei! Be awed by my prowess!" Atobe said at the end, surprising everyone. He was the new king, and this was his 'coronation', and Hyotei academy was his new castle.  
Hikari sighed, knowing that this new 'king' of Hyotei would be a pain in the neck. After all, someone that self-centered would obviously have to be a spoilt-good-for-nothing rich boy, right? Hikari was wrong, very- very wrong.

Later that day, the seniors of the tennis club were all defeated, and Atobe became captain. Haru and Hikari were both amazed at that feat. What else would Atobe do? At this point, about 50% of the schools female population were head over heels. Class wasn't any better.

"Sorry I'm late." A small girl at the door who was wearing a pair of too big glasses said. She was the perfect living example of a 'geek.' Hikari looked at her, finding that she was more down to earth than the rest of the people in the school. "I'm Rin Mizuki. It's nice to meet you all!" The girl, Mizuki beamed.

"She's the one who scored top on the test, right?" Someone whispered.

"You're late, huh? Well, there's a punishment for anyone who's late." The maths teacher said, their face serious- as always.

"Well then, Rin Mizuki-honor-student-san, work out these sums, without a calculator." The teacher was obviously making fun of her. Like all of the students, the teachers didn't particularly like people who couldn't keep up with the curriculum.

On the board said '16 x 16=?' Mizuki looked at the teacher, looking bored. "The answer is 256."  
The teacher looked at her; a minor smile crept on their face.

"What is 17 x 17?"

"289."

"18 x 18?"

"324"

"26 x 26"

"676"

"Well done, please take a seat."

Everyone was talking about the two arrogant 'I am amazing, so what?' students. Atobe and Mizuki had become the basis of gossip, saying they were robots and so on. Soon after that, Hikari asked Mizuki if she could borrow a pencil, and they became friends ever since.

"Don't you think that Atobe-sama is amazing!" Mizuki said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, but I don't see why everyone's so obsessed with him, he's only human." Hikari replied, not really too bothered about it all.

* * *

Hikari smiled at her memories of herself and Mizuki, almost laughing at them.

"Are you paying attention?" The voice from the door said, rather annoyed at being ignored. HIkari turned her head to see Atobe Keigo leaning on the doorframe, looking awfully smug.

"What do you want?" Hikari asked her voice monotone.

"We're going on holiday?" Atobe replied, still looking extremely smug. Hikari looked more and more annoyed.

"Why?" Hikari asked, still sounding monotone, although there was a spark of interest. Well- who wouldn't like going on a holiday? Atobe didn't answer her question, just went downstairs instead. Hikari sighed; once again Hikari would have to go along with Atobe's whim.

However, was this really a whim, or was it a way of showing her something amazing?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lights

"Hurry up." Atobe said impatiently from the doorway. Hikari sighed, packing was annoying. What was worse? Packing for when she had absolutely no idea where she was going. Nonetheless, Hikari packed her bags, as she became more and more annoyed.

After what Atobe considered an eternity (which was actually only 30minutes) they left. A black limousine waited outside, one of the windows open, Haru poking his head out- smiling.  
"You took your time." Haru welcomed them. Hikari grinned, slightly relieved that it wasn't just Hikari and Atobe. She presumed it would've been 'awkward.'

They traveled in the limousine for a few hours, talking throughout. The regulars introduced themselves, all praising Hikari for having the courage of writing on Atobe's head- making Hikari feel extremely guilty. Their laughter made the trip seem much shorter.

Eventually the car stopped. Looking out of the window, Hikari saw something amazing. It was a cruise ship, colossal in size. It exuded a 'this cost a lot of money' aura. Of course, Hikari had seem a cruise ship before, but that was when she was little- when her parents had enough free time to spend with their children.

"Let's get going." Atobe ordered.

The ships interior was as luxurious as the outside. There were three floors, including the deck. All of the different levels being well decorated. "Amazing…" Hikari managed to say. "Atobe-san, this is amazing!" She said again, more clearly. Atobe grinned triumphantly, rather proud.

As they set sail, Hikari had a 'brilliant idea.' "Let's play cards!"

Fortunately, Haru had packed some- because he knew that whenever Hikari had an extended amount of time with nothing to do, and no horses available- she played cards. "What shall we play?"

After a while, they decided to play 'I doubt it,' otherwise known as 'cheat' or 'bullshit.'  
"F-f-five." Hikari said.  
"Ore-sama doubts it." Atobe said.  
Hikari flipped the card to reveal the five of clubs. With that, she beat everyone.  
Once they arrived at the island, it had been several hours- 9hours 28minutes to be precise. With that, they were all extremely hungry and tired.

Atobe ordered the maids there to show them to their rooms, and everyone got a well-deserved rest.

The next day….

Hikari woke to a maid stood next to her bed, looking embarrassed.  
"Good morning." Hikari said, although she felt rather awkward herself.  
"G-good m-morning, Fujishima-sama." The maid stuttered, bowing.

Hikari smiled sincerely, feeling sorry for the maid.

"You can call me Hikari-san, there's no need for such formality." Hikari said flatly, it was too early in the morning for her to think.  
"Hai…" The maid replied.  
"What's your name?"  
"Mizuki…"  
Hikari looked at her eyes twinkled slightly. "I love your name; it's the same as my best friends!"

Mizuki opened the curtains, revealing the beautiful island that Hikari was staying at. The sky being a pale blue, the nature seemed even more peaceful. The serenity of the birds singing made everything even better.

"Atobe-sama has prepared a outfit for you." Mizuki said, ushering her to her outfit for the day. In front of HIkari was a pair of denim shorts, a short sleeved shirt and a white cardigan, all of which still having their shopping labels attached. Deciding that looking at the prices of the clothing would just make her feel bad for wearing them, she didn't look. Instead, she asked Mizuki to get some scissors to cut the tags off, then Hikari put the outfit on. It fit perfectly. 'Haru must've told Atobe what size I am in clothing…' Hikari thought, not enjoying the visual image of Atobe and Haru talking about her.

Afterwards, the maid Mizuki took her down into the dining room, where Atobe waited.  
"You really like to keep Ore-sama waiting."  
HIkari laughed slightly- knowing that it must've been boring being sat with nothing to do.  
"Sorry, I was just admiring the view." Hikari apologized.  
"Ore-sama understands, Ore-sama has spent a long time here, and used to spend hours looking out at the nature." Atobe coughed slightly, taking a moment to compose himself- almost lost in his thoughts. "Ore-sama will show you something amazing, Hikari-chan. Ore-sama will show you, Ore-sama's shining light- or star, something beautiful."

After that, a lot happened in the space of approximately 2 and a half minutes. In that time, she was briefed about helicopters, what to do on a helicopter, and how to get on a helicopter.

Just like that, she ended up in a helicopter with the pilot and Atobe. Once they set off, they saw something amazing.

The island that they were staying at was amazing. The forests were perfectly defined from high up, as they were able to see all the greenery. The best part was the piece of land in the center- a landmark, shaped as a star.

"Do you see it?" Atobe asked.  
There was no answer, Hikari was lost for words. It was so pretty. "Yes- I see it." Hikari couldn't help smiling. It was a perfect moment. Or well- it would've been, but they were in a helicopter, so they had to shout pretty loudly.

"Pardon?" Atobe shouted.  
"I see it! It's amazing Atobe-san!" Hikari bellowed back at him, laughing.  
"It's like you, a star to guide my way. Too bright for my eyes."  
"Bright? But it's…." Atobe laughed, loudly, stopping her in mid-sentence.  
"You'll see soon enough."

With that, they landed at the designated area, a small walk away from the lunch area.  
"Where is everyone?" Hikari asked, looking down at the white table in front of her.  
"Running laps. Well- apart from Haru. He's… Ore-sama isn't really sure." Atobe grinned, especially because Hikari was laughing. It was a first, hearing Atobe say he wasn't sure about something.

The great Atobe Keigo was not someone who openly admitted he was wrong- until now. Stunned at Hikari's reaction Atobe lauged slightly, but composed himself quickly afterwards. They were both smiling like little children until-  
the regulars walked, or well jogged to where they were sat, Haru stood walking slowly behind them. They all looked exhausted, apart from Haru. "Hikari-chan, I think Atobe-kun should go to jail for being a slave driver. The regulars ran round the island thirty times, whilst I timed them. I'm amazed that they're still breathing.

Hikari looked at the regulars, sympathizing for them. After all, they were all drenched in sweat- all of them lying on their backs on the floor.

After deciding that getting them water bottles was a good idea, Hikari sat back down. They all rehydrated, looking less ghostly- yet dripping with sweat as before. Atobe didn't seem all too bothered, like this was a normal occurrence.

A few minutes later, the regulars had calmed down and Haru had gotten one of the maids to get them a bottle. "Let's play truth or dare."

Not having anything else to do, Atobe and Hikari agreed- the regulars all grinning in anticipation.  
Haru spun the bottle. It landed on Atobe.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Ore-sama choses truth."  
"Whisper in my ear the name of the person you like. When I say 'like' I mean in a romantic way." Haru smiled his smile, yet it seemed far more sinister and cunning than usual. They all laughed quite a bit, since Atobe's face went red. It was only briefly, since he composed himself.

"It's getting dark…" Hikari pointed out, slightly disappointed.  
"Let's go Hikari-chan." Atobe ordered. "We're going for a walk."  
Hikari blinked a couple of times, confused. "Where?"  
Atobe didn't say anything, just took Hikari's hand (the one not in a cast) and carried on walking.  
_Where are we going? _Hikari thought to herself, quite confused.  
_Ore-sama has to show her. _Atobe thought, determined.

The two of them walked for about half an hour, their pace never wavering. They found trees, and more trees. Well- what else would they expect? The night sky's stars seemed to be guiding their way.

Hikari gasped. They had walked into the star shaped area she had seen from the air. Lights. There were lights- well, they were bugs, but they glowed as they flew off. There were so many of them, too many to count. Filling the sky, and the trees branches, Hikari was certain that she was in a fairy tale.

"Atobe-san… It's beautiful. But- why? Why do this for me?" Hikari sounded so amazed, however her voice wavered.  
"Hikari-chan, do you know what day it is today? It's been two weeks since we met."  
Atobe leaned down, until their faces were centimetres apart. "Hikari-chan, Ore-sama likes you."

That was the day when Atobe's debt was paid. It was also the day when Hikari's first kiss was stolen by the king of Hyotei.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Forgotten

Hikari laid sprawled out on her bed, her face becoming more and more like ripened strawberry.  
_That- that idiot!_ Hikari thought.

That night was one Hikari wouldn't forget- ever. After seeing those 'lights' they had gone back home, Hikari not saying anything- not really sure what she should say in that situation.

Haru walked into Hikari's bedroom, trying to hold in his laughter. "Hikari-chan, what are you doing?" Haru stared at his sister, who looked as if she wanted to become part of her duvet. Haru laughed slightly. It was the first something like this has happened, making it much more amusing to Haru.

"Go away." Hikari mumbled, her head shoved in her pillows. Haru smiled sympathetically, although he still had the urge to laugh at her. "But I'm feeling nice enough to help you with your studies. According to Atobe-kun, you have a maths text tomorrow."

Hikari jolted up, now alert. She smiled "You're the best~"

Moving to the study they sat, Haru trying to explain how to simplify algebraic fractions. Hikari looked at him, looking extremely focused.  
"I don't understand."  
Haru sighed, knowing that it would take a while.

The study they were in looked exactly like most studies. A table a back, with two seats being the only place for people, the room was full of textbooks- the majority of them belonging to Haru.  
Unlike Hikari, Haru found time to study and to ride, which meant that he didn't have any 'free time.' He was always either been studying to take over his families company or riding with his sister, without complaining.

"Haru-kun…. How do I do this one?"  
Haru scribbled some formulas on a piece of paper, smiling happily. "Follow these and you should get into the top 20.  
"Thank you!" Hikari said, but Haru wasn't listening, now looking at a book shelf. Taking the thickest book there he handed it to Hikari. "This should help. I wrote notes in it. It should help you if you want to get into the top ten. I'm sure if you do Mother and Father will allow us to get the stables renovated." Hikari laughed slightly.

The next day…

Haru woke early, texting Atobe happily.

'Helped Hikari-chan study. She tried really hard, seems less red than before. Hope everything goes well for you two in the test. See you in class.'

Hikari sat silently at the breakfast table, too tired. Tests were tiresome, before she even took it. "Good morning!" Haru beamed, walking towards breakfast. All the maids bowed politely at his entrance. "Good morning Haru-sama." The maids said in unison.  
Haru sat down next to Hikari, picking up a piece of her toast. "Hey-" Hikari said unenthausiastically. "Never mind." It was too late, Haru had already stared eating it.

"Let's go, Hikari-chan!" Haru got up before Hikari could say no. The maids nodded, sending them off with a smile. A car lay waiting outside.

Once they arrived, fangirls swarmed around Haru- like always. Being a scion meant higher social status, and for Haru it meant fangirls- all of which potential marriage candidates. Hikari smiled at the fangirls, all of them smiling back. "Haru, lets go." Hikari said, ushering him inside. Haru sighed, looking tired already.

A wail of fangirls appeared, indicating Atobe's arrival. Every morning girls would crowd, although some weren't bold enough to do so, around Atobe. He was the 'king of Hyotei' afterall. Atobe waved at Haru, and Hikari as he walked towards them. Haru smiled at his friends arrival, and at Hikari's face- which was red once again.

"Good morning, Fujishima, Hikari-chan." Atobe greeted them both.  
"Morning." Haru replied.  
Hikari didn't say anything, deciding that she should save her energy. Atobe stared at a her for a moment, grinned and walked off. "I'm going to morning practice. See you later you two." Atobe lifted his hand slightly as a signal of goodbye.

"What exactly happened when you two went for a 'walk?'" Haru asked, grinning cunningly.

Hikari's face went red, remembering what happened.  
"Well- I think it's best if I don't talk about it." Hikari answered, her face still red.  
"Okay- whatever. You going riding tonight?" Haru asked. Hikari pouted, annoyed.  
"I can't. You know- not allowed to ride with a cast on… I'm getting it taken off soon though. You'll have to go without me."  
Haru nodded whilst yawning. The bell rung, a long day ahead of them.

"We have a new student that has moved classes." The teacher announced. "Come in!"  
A boy with light brown hair walked in, his eyes two different colours; one being a pale blue, the other green. Fujishima Haru stood in front of everyone, grinning happily. A few of the girls blushed whilst Haru and Atobe smiled. Haru seemed quite happy being in this class, and Hikari was now reassured at having someone other than Atobe to talk to.

"I'm Fujishima Haru, it's nice to me ya~" Haru winked, making several girls go bright red. Just like that, Haru had made a mermorable entrance to his new class. Simultaneously, Hikari became the person everyone wanted to be friends with. Why? Being a scions sister, and knowing and being reletively close to the tennis club regulars made Hikari a top candidate for being someone's bestfriend.

Hikai sighed, knowing that next lesson would be maths. _Stupid maths test._ Hikari thought to herself, although she knew that maths was for those who weren't stupid.

Once impending doom arrived- which came in the form of second period maths, everything Hikari had studied had seemed to have blanked out of her memory. Atobe, on the other hand, looked extremely prepared. Just like that, the test started. Everyone started their tests, Hikari also started it- but felt that every answer she gave was wrong.

Fifty minutes later, it had ended, and Hikari felt exhausted. Break arrived, Hikari resting her head against her desk. "Hikari-chan, how do you think you did?" Haru asked, curious. Hikari lifted her head up, giving a thumbs down. Atobe laughed slightly, finding Hikari to be once again- amuse him.

"At lunch you should eat with Ore-sama and the others." Atobe told her. People were staring, Hikari could tell. She nodded, not wanting people to stare even more. Hikari's face went slightly pink, embarrassed slightly.

Haru sighed, still grinning. "Does that mean I'm not invited?"  
Hikari laughed slightly. "We're twins, meaning we're inseparable, right?" Hikari's tone was sarcastic as she winked at Atobe.

Lunch arrived, and Hikari sat at a table with the regulars, and Haru.  
"You okay, you look a bit nervous." One of them said. Hikari stood up, bowing.  
"I'm really sorry, but I've forgotten all your names!" They all laughed.

"Want Ore-sama to write them on your forehead?" Atobe said in a sarcastic manner. Hikari laughed slightly, shaking her head.  
"I'm Oshitari Yushi." Oshitari introduced.  
"I'm Mukahi Gakuto, don't forget this time."  
"I'm Ryo Shishido."  
"I'm Chotaro Otari, this is Munehiro Kabaji, and the person sleeping is Akutagawa." The boy points to an extremely tall person, who responded with a 'usu.' Hikari laughed slightly, looking at the blonde haired boy, who was sleeping peacefully.

Once again, people were staring, which wasn't the most pleasant thing. Hikari wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed attention, no matter what kind.

After they all ate their lunches, Atobe took Hikari out for a walk. "What's up, Atobe-san?" Hikari asked in the most normal she could manage- whilst her heart was racing inside her chest.  
"Don't call Ore-sama 'Atobe-san' call Ore-sama by his first name." Atobe ordered.  
Hikari could've sworn Atobe blushed. She smiled, nodding obediently.

"Is it alright for me to call you Keigo-kun, then?" Hikari asked grinning happily. Atobe nodded, his face looking slightly red.  
"Shall we go back to the table, before everyone thinks we're doing something indecent?" Hikari offered, still smiling. Atobe grinned sincerely, taking Hikari's hand as the two of them walked back to the table.

With that, lunch ended. Lessons commenced, and once again, Hikari's life force was sucked out by lessons- this time Greek. Greek, Hikari found wasn't too bad. They worked in pairs, and Hikari was lucky enough to be paired with Haru, who was quite good at the subject.  
"Hikari-chan, when are you getting your cast off?" Haru asked, smiling his usual smile.  
"In a couple of days, but I won't be able to do much for a while."

Haru nodded, understandingly.

After school…

Haru walked out of the library, carrying a stack of books. Mizuki stood leaning again the exit of the library, looking smug. Mizuki had completely changed. Her bangs had been cut too short, and her hair had been dyed a light brown, her skirt still too short.  
"Fujishima, tell your sister to stop phoning me, it annoying!" Haru turned to look at her, the usual smile on his face nowhere to be seen.  
"No." Haru voice was monotone, his usual happy-go-lucky exterior gone.  
Mizuki glared at Haru, walking off. "Whatever."  
Haru blinked a few times, not really sure what just had happened.

Meanwhile…

Hikari sat at the desk in the study with a notebook. _I think I'll talk to Mizuki-chan tomorrow. I don't understand why she's ignoring me! _Hikari made her mind up at that moment.

* * *

"Atobe-sama, what's the matter?" A maid asked.  
"It's nothing important. Ore-sama has decided to confront someone tomorrow, that's all." Atobe sat at a chair, leaning on his elbow.

_Tomorrow will be the day._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Decided

The sky was dull, the clouds shielding the sun's view of Hyotei academy.

Inside the Fujishima manor Hikari sat eating breakfast, whilst Haru sat in the study and researched about business etiquette and other useful things. _Today's the day._ Hikari thought to herself, butterflies inside her stomach. What if Mizuki was being threatened? Or something else with catastrophic implications? Hikari's mind raced, not knowing what to expect.

Meanwhile…

Atobe sat drinking his morning coffee, looking extremely focused. _Today's the day Ore-sama will do something reckless, even if it means being hated. _

Just like that, the day began.

The aura inside of Hyotei academy was different than normal as everyone could almost sense that something bad was going to happen. Mizuki also had the feeling that something was going to happen. Once the car arrive, Hikari stepped out, looking different than normal. She seemed more concentrated than her normal goofy self.

Mizuki looked at Haru and Hikari, hate in her eyes. Hikari ran to Mizuki, trying to smile like normal. It didn't work. Instead, she decided that hiding what she was feeling would be pointless.  
"Mizuki-chan, why are you ignoring me? I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I judged you based on the person you like. I'm sorry!" Hikari was sincere, sounding repentant.  
"I'm not mad at that. I just hate you."  
For the first time, Hikari saw Mizuki properly. Mizuki looked like most teenage girls, now wearing contact lenses, a miniskirt, and too short bangs- with cheap looking hair extensions that didn't match her hair colour. But, most importantly, her expression. The happy, cheerful friend Hikari had once known was nowhere to be seen, as it was replaced by pure hatred.

"Mizuki-chan…" Hikari managed to say, her hands shaking.  
"Leave me alone, an idiot like you will just slow me down. Your nowhere like me, we live in different worlds, Hikari. You got into Hyotei through lots of expensive tutoring, whilst I got in by brains alone." Mizuki walked off, only stopped once she saw the thing in front of her. Haru stood there, looking more annoyed than ever before. With his fists clenched, he no longer looked like the grade a student that he was. He looked pissed off.

So, what do you expect a grade a student to do in that situation?  
He lifted up his fist, punching Rin Mizuki in the face. People looked at them, as they were attracting attention. At that moment Atobe arrived, looking not too surprised. Instead of getting annoyed, which would be a normal reaction from the Student Council President. Instead, he dragged Hikari by hand out of the crowded area.

"Atobe-san…" Hikari said, her heart beating too hard.  
"Keigo-kun." Atobe corrected. Hikari sighed.  
"Keigo-kun, what are you doing?" Hikari said, not sure what else she should say. Nothing would've been a better thing.  
Atobe had dragged them around a corner, no one in sight. They were alone, the two of them.

A grin appeared on Atobe's face, almost as if he had a bright idea. However, that grin vanished as he saw Hikari's expression. She was crying. With all that had happened, why wouldn't she be?

Atobe placed his hand on Hikari's head, patting it gently. Hikari looked up, and hugged him. There was the urge for him to wrap his arms around Hikari and tell her 'it'll be okay.' He ignored it. Atobe hugged her back gently. At that moment the worst person walked round the corner. Mizuki looked at them, pinching her bleeding nose.

"Hypocrite." Mizuki said, looking more annoyed than before.  
Hikari looked at her, not caring any more. "So?" She said, sounding disinterested.  
Atobe grinned, then laughed slightly.  
"Let's go." Atobe said, dragging Hikari by the arm.

Surprisingly enough, Haru didn't get into much trouble for punching Mizuki in the face. Well- not after Atobe explained the situation, twisting the truth ever so slightly. What really kept him out of trouble was the donation Haru's parents gave to the school.  
Hikari sighed, annoyed that her best was a colossal bitch.  
"Fujishima-sempai, are you okay?" Chotaro asked, noticing that Hikari looked as though she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Let me show you something."

With that, Hikari ended up in a music room, a piano in front of her. Chotaro played a classical piece, one Hikari recognized- it was canon in D. It was a soothing melody, almost seeming to reassure Hikari that everything was going to be okay- even if it wasn't.  
"Fujishima-sempai you should cheer up, if you don't I'm afraid buchou will be worried."  
Hikari looked up, realizing that she had made Atobe worry. Not only that, but Haru could've gotten excluded.

"Excuse me." Hikari said, leaving. Chotaro carried on practicing his piano, understanding where Hikari was going. The student council room- where Atobe would be.

_Keigo-kun…_ Hikari thought to herself. A grin immerged as she realized she had called him by his first name, without having to be reminded.

She opened the student council room's door without knocking to see Atobe sat in at his desk.  
Atobe stood up, looking shocked. It didn't last long, as Atobe composed himself quickly.

"Hikari-chan, what are you-?" Atobe was going to say but was stopped by Hikari running in giving him a hug.  
"I'm sorry. Really sorry for making you worry. You really are a big idiot deep down you know. That's it, I have to call you Ahobe* from now." Hikari said firmly, laughing slightly. Atobe looked down, grinning smugly.

"You owe Ore-sama."  
"What is it this time?" Hikari asked, her voice fluent with sarcasm.  
"You stay by Ore-sama's side, and go on a date with me."

Hikari sighed as dramatically as she could, the king of Hyotei was a handful.

But alas, that's not where their story ends.

* * *

*** Aho means idiot, or is a softer way of saying it (nicer than the word 'baka')**  
**Don't worry, there will be a sequel!**


End file.
